Common Senses
by roxicodone
Summary: Sight, smell, sound, touch and taste...Cloud loves how Tifa fills all of his senses. A Cloti 1-shot, filled with lemony goodness.


**A/N:** _Forgot about this one. Pulled it from Ao3 and am posting it here. PWP, just a bit of CloTi citrus. WARNING: Rated NC-17_

* * *

><p>It sometimes felt as if he'd been born needing her, her smile and presence more vital to him than even himself. She was his heart, his hope, his home, his hero, every divine "h" word on the Planet. Even in his dreams he knew her, wanted her, <em>required<em> her, and he awoke with her bathing all of his senses.

Eyes still closed, Cloud shifted reflexively and released his stiff erection, palming it beneath the cover of his bedroll and the blanketing darkness.

Sight.

He could picture her clearly, her dark hair so long and soft against ashen pillows, ruby gaze blurred and glassy with desire, mouth swollen from his kisses. He could see endless legs that gripped his hips fiercely, her full, generous bosom, the gentle curve of her bottom and flair of her slender hip.

Scent.

He knew her scent, the smell of her skin like amber and honey and magnolias, her breaths made of cooling mint, every inch of her radiating an aroma he wanted to swathe himself around each night. And the core of her, the hidden secret between her thighs that was musky and sly and beckoned him mightily.

Ifrit, how he wanted to answer its call.

Sound.

He wanted to hear her voice, soft and uneven, catching as he flicked his tongue across her dusky nipples. The fervent pant of his name from those swollen lips as he suckled the peaks of her mounds into pebbles.

Touch.

He wanted to feel her, her sun-kissed skin from the too many miles they'd walked, feel its smooth, silken texture beneath his seeking hands. He would ease the ache of her muscles, warm them with his touch, relax them and tense them and string them taut with desire. He wanted to trail his fingers past her flat belly and into the heart of her thighs, rub the hidden nub there and press until she chorused for more.

Taste.

He yearned to taste her, to run his mouth over her from temple to heel and revere all of her imperfect perfection. His tongue hungered to flick into her hollows, soothe her scars, worship her strong legs and fists. His mouth watered, lips trembled as he craved a sip from the center of her, a swallow of her slippery liquid while she drenched herself in want of him.

Precum seeped from his erection and he spread the fluid liberally, beginning a slow, easy pump.

Did she know how much it took of him not to simply drag her into his arms each time he looked at her? To strip her of her scarce clothing and hold her bare and naked against him? To grind himself along her backside and palm her ample breasts?

His Mako enhanced hearing perceived an approaching footfall, signaling the end of a patrol shift for a member of their ragtag team of travelers, and he relaxed his quickening palm.

Feigning sleep, he waited.

Cool air snaked into his bedroll quickly before warmth curled in beside him and he was covered once more.

"We don't have much time," Tifa whispered into his ear, curving around him. "I have to wake Barret soon for patrol but sweet Shiva, Cloud, I need you."

A smile coiled his lips and he rolled to his side, wrapped his arms around her while marveling at the brilliance of eyes, the smell of her that was comfort and want, the sound of her sigh when he pressed them breast to chest. He caressed her from thigh to knee and brought her leg to his hip, fighting not to drown in the flavor of her as their mouths met.

"Couldn't wait, I see." Her fingers replaced his own around his aching cock and his hips jerked at her touch though her hands were chilled. And wet, slick. Questioningly, he raised an inquiring brow.

Ruby red blinked at him, the edges of them beginning to haze with desire.

"Why are your hands wet, Tifa?" he whispered softly as she began to move her palm.

Godsdamn, it felt good.

"Were you touching yourself before you came back to our bed?" He rubbed his thigh against her core, relishing in the way her lids slitted and mouth slackened. With quick, urgent tugs, he freed her breasts and had her skirt bunched carelessly at her waist. "Is that you I can feel all over me while you're moving your hand?"

"I couldn't wait too," she confessed, her clever thumb stroking the broad head of him between them. "I need you, Cloud, please. It's been too long…"

It had, nearly two weeks since their escape from that tiny Shin-Ra cell where he'd spent his time sheathed deep within her warmth.

He was aching for that feel again.

Glancing around to ensure his teammates were still slumbering, Cloud reached out and palmed Tifa's backside, hips jerking to the rhythm of her movements as he slid demanding fingers inside her panties from behind. Seeking, he parted the lips at her core and flicked the nub he found within.

"Gods, Tifa, you're drenched," he whispered, pressed his mouth to hers for another scorching kiss as she whimpered. Her taste was intoxicating, drugging his mind, and he pushed two soaked fingers inside of her.

She moaned, the sound muffled by his lips, and her hand tightened around him.

"Shh," he reminded her, though he wished them more privacy then just a long patch of grass. He wanted to hear her every cry, her every groan as he pleasured her, and though he knew he should stop, the thought of being caught was no longer a powerful enough deterrent; they wanted too much.

"I need you," she gasped as if reading his thoughts, her hips undulating as she paused in her strokes. She lifted her leg higher along his waist, steering the head of his cock to her core where she rubbed him against her nub eagerly. "Please, Cloud, I need you inside me…"

And he needed to be inside her. Removing his fingers, he rolled her onto her back and settled between her legs, letting her hand push aside her panties and guide him to her entrance. One swift, hard thrust and he was where he'd been aching to be, surrounded by everything he'd ever wanted.

He whispered ardent praise to her as he began to pump his hips powerfully, needing to convey to her in every way he could how much she pleased him.

Taste. How her taste was honeyed ambrosia on his tongue.

Touch. How tight and hot and wet she felt as he stroked himself inside of her.

Sound. How her breaths gasping his name was an angel's choir.

Scent. How her sweet, tempting smell called him home.

Sight. How beautiful she was when she threw back her head and came apart around him, clenching tight and quaking until he could nothing but follow her course.

With two short, urgent drives, he exploded deep inside of her, letting her still tightening form milk his every last drop. It was bliss, ecstasy, rapture to empty himself within her heat and he shuddered violently as he came.

Long, long moments later, drained and briefly sated, he collapsed atop her.

When she snaked a hand between his sweater to feel his bare skin, when she pressed her nose into his throat and inhaled and a kiss along his jaw to taste, when she wiggled far enough to look contentedly into his eyes, he sighed her name quietly, giving her the final piece of her sensing search.

And when her smile bloomed, whole and complete, he mirrored it, feeling as if he were all of her divine "h" words too.


End file.
